danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Fromel
Vana Arufi) |Romaji = Ānya Furōmeru |Race = Cat People |Gender = Female |Age = 22 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Height = 150 cm (4'11") |Affiliation = Hostess of Fertility |Previous Affiliation = Freya Familia |Occupation = Waitress |Previous Occupation = Adventurer |Level = 4 |Achieved Floor = 37 |Adventurer Status = 4 |Status = Alive |Relatives = Allen Fromel (brother) |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 1 Episode Ryuu |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 2 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Nishi Asuka |English Voice = Carolyn Medrano}} Anya Fromel (アーニャ・フローメル) is a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility. Before this, she was a member of the Freya Familia. Appearance Anya has brown hair and eyes with cat ears and a tail of the same color. She usually wears the Hostess of Fertility's uniform. Personality Anya is shown to be a foolish person whose unthoughtful actions stand out. She is terrible at singing, enough to be referred to as a "disaster". Despite being somewhat of an airhead, she is loyal to her friends, such as when she was openly hostile to Hermes for mentioning Ryuu's past, and when she helped the Elf by being Chloe's opponent while she fought Lunoire. She used to act like a senior to Ryuu at work, though she failed miserably due to her unthoughtful actions, such as when she accidentally brought Lunoire coffee when she ordered tea. Even so, she refuses to give up, as shown when she repeatedly tried to touch Ryuu even though the Elf kept on swatting her away, at which point Ryuu thought she saw flames of resolve around her. However, she is reluctant to talk about her past, becoming startled when Ryuu asked her and immediately changed the subject. Anya is the younger sister of Allen Fromel. However, they have both cut ties with each other. Seemingly because of this, Anya refers to herself as an abandoned cat, and claims to not know who Vana Alfi is. Also, she was shown to lament something for a moment upon being called that and mentioned that it'd been a while since she last heard that name. History After losing their parents and home, Allen walked through the ruins of a kingdom while carrying Anya on his back, who was always crying. During this time, Allen protected his sister, who was too weak on her own and would have died without him. The area that they were in had many wild monsters, which Allen on occasion would have to fight or flee for his life from while pulling Anya’s arm behind him. This situation continued for two years until one day, Freya appeared before them while stretching out her hands and telling them to come with her. Anya thought that Freya was beautiful, but she was afraid of her and felt that Freya would take her brother away from her. Sometime before Ais came to Orario, Mia partially left the Freya Familia to open the Hostess of Fertility, employing Anya there. Abilities Development Abilities Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Chloe estimated her Abnormal Resistance to be at same level as Ryuu's as she was able to resist her Sleeping Incense. Equipment *'Spear': Anya wields a spear with a gold design that is a match to her brother's silver spear. Trivia *Anya and Lunoire's surnames are missing in the anime credits. This is fixed in the BD version. *Her alias, Vana Alfi, could be a reference to Þjálfi (Thialfi), one of the siblings who accompanied Thor and Loki and lost in a race against Hugi (Thought), thus explaining her often airheaded nature. Navigation Category:Former Adventurers Category:Level 4